Carlisle's Daughter
by LiveLaughLove - 2011
Summary: When Carlisle was human, he had a daughter; Isabella Marie Cullen. but when he was changed he had to leave her. now years later she goes to forks high, where she hears about the cullen family. being interested she investigates. e/b em/r j/a c/es ALL VAMPS
1. Chapter 1

Today is my first day as a sophomore, and I'm starting school at forks high school, my name is Isabella Marie Cullen. I was born long ago in England. After my mother left my dad, and me we, lived happily. Until my dad went missing right after I turned 16. I know he's not dead, I would know if he were; it was a connection that we had. But now I'm frozen in time, 16 forever, I'm a Vampire. And I think that's what my dad is, a vampire. I would know if he were dead, it was a connection that we had. I'm going to find him, because he is out there, somewhere.

I pretend that my mom was out of town. That was always my story, sometimes I wish it were true, true that my mom was just on a vacation and was coming back. But she is not and I always wondered if I did something wrong, like it was my fault. If my dad were here he would tell me that it wasn't my fault. I would cry myself to sleep thinking that my mom left because she wasn't happy with me, and knowing that she ever loved me, if she did, she would have stayed or visited or even said goodbye. You know that whole week before she left; she wouldn't look me in the eye, or say I love you. She barley talked to me or looked at me. I saw her once, a year after she left, and she saw me and ran. She knew it was me and a look of disgust crossed he face, in the moment that ours eyes locked. I try not to think about her, but it's hard.

At 6am I decided to get ready so I took a quick shower, and let my hair dry curly. I got dressed in dark was skinny jeans, and brown flat boots that went up to my knee, and a blue tank top with a brown zip up sweater on top of it. My hair went down to about the middle of my back and was a rich brown, and I did my make up light, a little eyeliner, cover up, and lip-gloss. I went outside and into the gloomy air; I wasn't sunny, just rainy. I looked back at the apartment building I was living in, and to tell you the truth it's a dump. I ran to school I got there in a few seconds. It was small compared to other schools I have been to. I found the main office quick and got in and out quick.

_ELA10_

_Informal Geom._

_Art_

_Economics/U.S. History_

_LUNCH_

_Chemistry_

_Gym_

Yes that was my schedule, I hated how they made you take gym all four years, I mean I can do everything but I don't like to. Anyway my morning classes were slow, and I was finally time for lunch, as I walked into the lunchroom and sat at an empty table, until this boy came up to me,

"Hey I'm Mike Newton." He put his hand out for me to shake it, and I did,

"I'm Bella Cullen." I told him, his eyes went wide

"Are you related to those other Cullen's? You know Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper?" that's weird, I wonder if they know my dad?

"Not that I know of. Who are there parents?" I asked looking at him

"Doctor Carlisle Cullen, and Esme Cullen. They adopted them all." I knew that my eyes grew, and I was suddenly anxious.

"Umm… I really have to go, It was nice meeting you." And I ran out of there, my dad is alive! I knew it! I was happy and terrified at the same time. What do I say? What if his new family doesn't want me? What if he doesn't want me? I don't know if I can do it.

**NO you have to do it, don't worry it will all be fine, he is and always will be your father, he loves you. He is not your mom and if he does say he wants you to leave you will, and you will and you will never look back!** A voice inside my head shouted, and it was right. I guess that I was afraid that he would leave me like mom did, and have the same disgust that was in mom's eyes.

I would go to him, tonight. Track his sent, and see him. But first I needed to hunt first.

After hunting it was about 9:00pm, and I am terrified, I just picked up a sent and I was leading my into the woods, soon I found a large white house, it had an old style to it, something that my dad might like. Hesitantly I waked up the steps and knocked on the door. A woman with brown hair answered the door

"Hello, how can I help you?" she asked

"Hi, I'm sorry to bother you but does a Carlisle Cullen live here?" I noticed her stiffen

"Umm yes, he's in his study.I'll go get him for you. Would you like to come inside to wait for him?" I nodded and she opened the door wider

"You can go take a seat if you would like, he should be down I a minute."

"Thank you." She smiled kindly at me and walked up the stairs, I looked around the room, it was very nice, and the couches were white. I really couldn't concentrate on anything, I was too nervous but at the same time exited. I was brought out of my thoughts by someone, I turned to look at them and they stopped right in their traps it was my dad.

"Bella?" he whispered, I was standing by now, I nodded my head. I didn't even see dad run to me the next thing I knew dad had me in a hug, it was the hugs that I remembered, a fatherly hug. He released me after a moment,

"How are you? Are you well?" his voice was anxious.

"I'm as well as I will ever be. I missed you, dad." I looked up at him, because he was always taller than me.

"I have missed you too. How have you been, and your mother, how was she after I… well you know." I don't know what to tell him? The truth? Yes that's it the truth.

"I am much better now that I have found you. And after you went missing, mom stopped talking to me, for a mother she seemed kind of normal, but a week before she split, she didn't talk to me, didn't want to hardly look at me and never said good bye. I saw her about a year later, she saw me and ran. I haven't seen her since." We were sitting down now and dad pulled me into a hug.

"I am so sorry, sweetheart." I sighed

"Lets change the subject. So were is your family?" I asked. I wanted to here about them.

"Ah. Yes. My wife Esme, who answered the door, Emmett and Rosalie are married and two of my children, then Alice and Jasper they are also married and two more of my children, and then we have Edward, he was the first of my new kids." He looked at me

"Are you happy?" I asked

"Yes I am very happy, especially now that my Bella has found me." I laughed

"Esme seems very nice, actually extremely nice. I'm happy that you have found someone to be truly happy with. I don't want to ruin that, or any of this for you. Because it seems that everything I touch I ruin. So I'm going to go before I ruin this." I turned to go, but dad grabbed my wrist

"Bella I don't want you to go. I need **all** of my family here for me to be happy. Please stay, stay here with me and the rest of my family. I have room and enough money to support us all." He pleaded

"I'll stay, but if I cause any trouble than I am out of here. I cant and wont ruin everything that you have worked on and built here." He smiled and pulled me into a hug, I pulled away after a moment

"I have to go home now, I'm getting tired." He looked at me with curious eyes

"You sleep?" I nodded

"Yes, I brought some human traits with me in this new life. I sleep and can eat human food."

He nodded his head

"Where are you staying?"

"I live at those apartments, off the main road-"

"Bella those apartments are a rats nest! I cant let you stay there, you may stay in the guest room until yours is finished." I sighed

"I have to go get my stuff. I will need clothing." I challenged

"Alice went shopping. Now I will show you to your room and you may sleep." my father walked me up to the room. it was white but with a little black here and there. the bed was so soft i fell asleep the moment I laid down.


	2. Chapter 2

When I awoke, surprisingly there was sunlight poring through the window. I looked around the room, remembering that I was no at that "apartment", but at my father's house.

I slowly got out of the very comfy bed, careful not to trip; I know I'm the only vampire that is still clumsy. There were two doors in t he room, one on the right and one on the left. So I chose the right. When I opened it was a huge closet, this closet was bigger than the kitchen at that Apartment, but that wasn't saying much. Closing that door quietly, I opened the door on the left and it was what I was looking for, the bathroom.

The counter tops were made of marble, it had a dark almost black color to it. the walls were light blue, were as the closet walls were white. There were white towels hanging neatly on the racks. It had a separate Jacuzzi bathtub, and then a shower. The shower was tiled with white subway tiles, then every here and there you would see a dark blue tile.

I noticed a pile of neatly folded clothes with a note on top that were sitting on the counter.

Bella,

I thought you might want some clean clothes. Once you finish come downstairs!

-Alice!

Folded there were a set of Victoria Secrets bra and panties, there were blue with black lace, there was a lot of lace on those two things. Then there was a pair of gray yoga pants also from VS, the piece of fabric that you fold down was pink, and had PINK embroidered on the back with a little dog next to it. Then, and you guessed it, was a matching shirt.

* * *

I took my time in the shower, and made sure the water was hot. When I stepping out, the mirror was fogged up and it smelled only of strawberries (on account of the strawberry shampoo and conditioner I used). I quickly dressed and brushed my hair through with my fingers a couple of times.

The butterflies must have needed to stretch their wings, because I had millions of them flying in my stomach. I was so nervous. But that didn't even cover it. What if they didn't like me? I would be screwed then…

* * *

The house was so big, so I tried to remember the way dad took me up here. And I must have a good memory because I found it on the first try! Hell maybe luck was on my side.

It felt like I was walking in slow motion when descending down the stairs, but when I reached the bottom I felt calm, the butterflies where not there anymore.

On the couch were dad and Esme. **Maybe if she likes me I could call her mom… **then on t he love seat were Alice and Rosalie, it sounds like they are planning a shopping trip. Emmett and Jasper were playing some sort of video game, sitting on the floor in front of the TV, staring intently at it. Last, Edward, he was sitting on the piano bench, playing a lovely melody. Sadly it stopped when I came into the room, every one stopped what they were doing and turned to look at me.

"Good morning Bella, come sit," he gestured the spot next to him, "let me introduce you to everyone, that's Emmett and Jasper on the floor playing a game, Alice and Rosalie on the love seat, Edward at the piano, and you remember Esme." He gestured to everyone as he listed of their names.

" hi, its nice to meet you all, though you are the first thing I heard about from that girl, what was her name… oh Jessica…?" I guessed, everyone chuckled except dad and Esme.

"Jessica's the school gossip girl. She knows everyone business. And call me Rose" Rosalie explained.

Everyone told their stories of how they were changed, and then I told mine.

Roses story was sad, and made me want to cry when she would flinch, remembering it. Alice was lucky that she didn't feel the pain, but it was also sad that she didn't remember her past. And this may sound stupid but I think that Emmett's story is sweet, rose saved him and then they fell in love and get to spend forever with one another. Jasper's was horrible, but then sweet when he met Alice; it was like, I don't know, love at first sight? Or love at first vision? Edwards wasn't the worst yet it was, dad changed him when he was dying and had no family. and Esme, her story was sad in its own way.

After a while everyone went back to what they were doing. I listened to Edward play the piano; it was a different tune this time. I got up from the couch and walked over to him, "you play very good, did you write this yourself?" I asked in a quiet voice, Edward turned to look at me, and smiled at me, thank you, and yes, I write my own pieces. Do you play?" he scooted over and gestured for me to sit on the bench with him.

" Back when I was human it was mandatory and proper for a woman to learn to play. They began to teach us around age six, and we usually never stopped with lessons till we were Wed." I smiled at him, "well lets see if you remember anything. Will you play for me?" nodding hesitantly, "I don't know how good I'll be, its been centuries. May I play that? I don't remember the ones from way back then" he nodded and I set my fingers on the keys and let the music flow though me.

When I hit the last note, I heard applause; I looked around the room to realize that everyone was listening, looked away as my cheeks began to burn as I blushed, and Emmett's laugh filled the room. "You are much better than you thought." Edward complimented and everyone agreed

"Bella, we must go to the mall, you need new clothes, and Esme can come and we can also get furniture for your room! Come on we don't have much time! The mall closes at 8:00p.m!" Alice said, as if we would need more time, she grabbed my arm and pulled me up off the bench and out the door, rose and Esme followed silently shaking their heads at Alice's excitement. "Should I be worried?" I asked them quietly, they just nodded their heads yes. This is going to be a long day…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight of any of these characters**

The Mall. It's the one place that I hate. Forever 21, Hot Topic, American Eagle, Victoria Secret, Gucci, and there were a lot more that we want into, but I think it would be easier to list the stores that we didn't go into.

"Here Bella, try this on, oh and these!" Alice shoved me into a dressing room with my arms full of clothes. I had enough to last me a lifetime. The car was almost filled with shopping bags. I had jeans, shorts, skirts (that barley covered my ass), Tank tops, Sweaters, t-shirts, sandals, boots, stilettos, puma tennis shoes, jewelry, hats, makeup, purses, dresses, both long and short… I think that covers it for the clothes.

"Hey, I'm going to go find Esme and help her pick out furniture. Besides, I don't think that you need my help, seeing as my opinion doesn't matter when shopping for clothes." I pretended to be irritated, but they just laughed, "Bella, you just don't have good fashion sense, and look in the Pier One, that one of her favorite stores." Nodding, I hurried out of the store before they changed their minds and pulled me back it.

When I got to Pier One; I found Esme easily, she was in lighting. "Hey, how's shopping going?" I asked her.

"Oh good. I know how you said you wanted to stay with the colors, black, white, and navy blue. So I found this black couch, and I got white and blue pillows, then I thought we could put black and white pictures on the walls, and have a wall that's just bookshelf's, and fill it with books. Also the is room in big enough that we can get you a new bed, and still have it spacious! I found this marvelous bed set too." She said in one breath, "breath." I laughed a little.

"That sounds great, Esme." I said right before I yawned. She chuckled and patted my shoulder, "shopping with Alice will do that to you. How about we check out and then go home? The couch and bed are going to be delivered tomorrow, and I already got the paint." I nodded and followed her to the check out.

They spent a lot. And I hate it when people spend money on me, but Alice and Esme both said that I was part of the family now, and they wanted to. I didn't complain, because when you receive a gift it's rude to decline it, so you accept it happily even if you don't wan to. At least that is what I was taught.

When we got home Esme practically pushed me upstairs to take a nap. Because we were playing baseball tonight, when there was a storm. And Emmett wanted to show me a little on how to play first. I never thought that vampires played baseball, but Edward said that it's the all American pass time. I was excited to play baseball, and not very tired anymore, but Esme and Dad made me go take a nap. I feel like a little kid…

When I was asleep, for some odd reason I dreamt of Edward…


	4. Chapter 4

I have never played baseball, but everyone told me that it was easy, and Emmett helped me out a little. The teams were even, Emmett, Alice, Dad, and me, then, Rosie, Jasper, Edward, and Esme.

Alice let me borrow some of her baseball stuff until I got my own (they were customized baseball clothes), they were tight but Rose and Alice both said I looked hot in them. They were black and red, and said Cullen on the back. For some odd reason the insisted on doing my makeup and curl my hair in an up do so the baseball cap looks cute. I mean we were playing baseball, Emmett taught me how to slide to a base, meaning my clothes and hair will get messy and dusty…

"Finished, and if I do say so myself, Bella, you look hot!" Alice Said and Rosie agreed, and then they turned me around so I faced the mirror. "Wow." There were no other words to describe it. I look beautiful

* * *

(I don't know anything about baseball, so I'm skipping ahead.)

* * *

Edward was up to bat, I was the empire, Alice was pitching, and dad and Emmett were covering the bases. Alice threw the ball and Edward hit it out of the field. And it went far. "Good going Edward." Emmett said as he watched the ball fly high over the treetops. "I'll go get it…" I said quickly before running after it.

"No Bella, stop!" I heard Alice shout, but by the time my brain processed what she had said, it was to late.

I felt something through me back, and I flew far. A scream escaped my mouth was I flew through the air and collided with a tree, I hit it so hard, the branches that I hit broke of and fell to the ground. My head hit the ground first, but the last thing I could make clear was a low growl, before everything went black…

EPOV

Bella's future went blank first, and then ours disappeared. Alice tried to stop her, but it was to late, the wolfs were coming. Apparently there was a murder a town past la push, and a vampire caused it. They think its Bella.

I didn't know why, but I felt very protective of her.

She wasn't far, but the wolfs got to her first, her scream followed by a crash echoed through the air. When we got there the wolfs started to advance toward her, growling. We crouched down low and growled back as we stood in front of her. She lie limp, as Carlisle gathers her in his arms, Esme standing in her spot next to him.

"what is the meaning of this?" Carlisle voice was hard, and no longer calm.

"_She killed some one in the town over; you cannot protect a killer." _ The leader, Sam thought, "there was a murder in the town over, they assumed she did it." I translated for him. "Bella has been with us, we have been watching over her. It wasn't one of us that committed the crime." Carlisle said

"_She is the only new sent we have caught. How are we supposed to trust you, anyway bloodsucker?"_ Sam thought, "Because if one of us had done it, we would have been gone by now anyway." I spoke to him; he thought it over,

"_Keep her inline, and if you can't handle her, then we will. We'll be watching." _ Sam thought as the retreated. When they were out of sight, we relaxed our positions, and turned to Carlisle.

"I think that's enough for one day, lets head home." He paused and looked at us. "Esme and I will run Bella home, you guys gather the stuff and meet us there."

Carlisle and Esme ran off, through the woods toward the house. "I hope Bella's okay." Emmett said. "She's a vampire, Emmett, I think she stronger than your giving her credit for. She might not be a tough as us, but that's because she brought some human traits with her into this life." Alice said.

"It is funny to watch her trip and fall, she the only vampire that I have ever seen that is clumsy!" Emmett said remembering earlier when she tripped over the cords to his video games that were left out on the floor. I just shook my head and rolled my eyes at him.

Everyone already loved Bella, but in different ways, Emmett and Jasper love her like a little sister that they are already protective over, Alice and Rosalie love her like a best friend/sister/shopping partner. Carlisle loves his daughter dearly, and Esme also thinks of her as a daughter, and secretly wishes that she would call her mom. I love her too; I just don't know how I love her. It doesn't feel right that I should think of her as a sister, but what else is there… wait could i... be IN love with her...

APOV

He figured it out!! now all i need it to get Rose to help me get them together!

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOP........ block your thoughts, block your thoughts!


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so I know I suck, I haven't updated in a long time, but I just got back from seeing new moon and it was amazing!! And so I'm in a really good mood and I got this one Review that had about 50 plz's in it, sent by nyadhuor Khol, so thank them for this update!! P.s. I don't own twilight at all!!**

* * *

EPOV

Love. Did I love her? "You do Edward!" Alice shouted... and I thought I could hear people's thoughts…

BPOV

My head didn't hurt anymore, it just felt like I had a small headache, which I didn't know that vampires could have headache. "Bella I know your awake." Alice's pixy voice rang through my ears.

I opened my eyes and she was a lot closer that I thought she would be, startled I jumped a little. "Morning sleepyhead! Come on we must get ready for school. And this might take awhile, your hair looks like a haystack!" Alice laughed, before tugging me out of bed and pushing me in the bathroom,

"Hurry up and take a shower, then get dressed in these clothes I have laid out" she paused and gestured to the folded clothes on the counter, "then rose will do your makeup and nails while I do your hair." She stopped and looked at me expectantly, when I didn't do anything she clapped her hands together, "come on! Chop, chop!" she closed the door behind her, and I started to strip my clothes off, and don't worry there was no music and I wasn't dancing…

When I got out and was dressed in a pair of destroyed black skinny jeans, a whites t-shirt, dark blue pullover hoodie, and black moccasins.

"Finally! Come on we don't have that much time." I looked at the clock; "Alice, we have an _hour _left" I dragged out the word hour. Alice put her hands on my shoulders and pushed me down in the chair that was in the middle on my room. Alice immediately started blow-drying my hair, and then curling it, and if I was human I surly would have gotten dizzy from watching her arms move so fast. She would clip my hair up every now and then to blow dry the bottom layers and then again to curl it. I only got nervous when she pulled out the eyelash curler that looked like a torture device.

* * *

"All done" Alice stepped away from me to admire her work I guess. "Come, look, look! You are absolutely hot now! My best work ever!" Alice jumped up and down and clapped her hands at the same time (kind of like London Tipton did on that Disney show… sweet life of Zack and Cody I think). "No offence I mean you were beautiful then but I just made you hotter" I rolled my eyes and walked into the bathroom to look at my "transformation" as Alice would call it.

I gasped when I saw my self, I didn't look 16, I looked older, I could still barley pass 18 still, but it was an improvement. "Thanks Alice!" I turned and hugged her tightly. " So does this mean you let me play Bella Barbie every morning?" Alice asked, "no… not every morning, but sometimes" I answered a little to quickly but I saw Alice's eyes light up for a second when I told her she could give me makeover's sometimes.

"Well we must get going, don't want to be late for school do we?" Alice handed me my bag and danced out of the room. I rolled my eyes at her, I mean who really wants to go to school? You would think that after her fifth time through she would be sick of it, but no, not Alice! "Bella!" Alice yelled form the bottom of the stairs, bringing me out of my train of thought, and back to the real world. At vampire speed I left the room and descended the stairs to find everyone there.

"You're riding with Edward, Bella." I nodded my head at her to let her know that I heard her. "Bye dad, bye mom" I yelled as I walked out the door and followed Edward to his car. Edward beat me to the car and opened the door for me, "thanks" I mumbled, knowing that he could hear me. It was a comfortable silence in the car; there was no tension, "are you feeling better?" Edward looked over at me. I nodded, "yeah, a lot. Though I'm sorry I was asleep for the weekend" I looked down to my hand, "don't apologize, it's not your fault" Edward laughed lightly. His laugh sounded like music to my ears, I had to stop my self from looking at him for to long.

I think I was falling in love with Edward Cullen….

* * *

**okay so i have a poll up and i would really like it if you would vote. its for my next story and its who bella should fall in love with! So Please Vote!**


	6. Chapter 6

As the weeks went by, edward became my best friend, besides alice of corse! i had a daily mornig routine, i got up, alice would sove me into the shower, give me a makeover, and i would ride to school with edward, and sometimes jasper and alice or rose and emmett would come in the volvo with us. the people at school had, for the most part, stopped talking about me. alice, rose and i are best friends, and i actually feel like there sister.

"Bella when are you gonna see that edward is crazy for you? everyone else but you two know your perfect for each other!" they were once again telling me this. i just don't see how someone a god-like as edward could like someone as plain as me... "we are just friends you guys. it doesn't make sense for him to like me. I'm plain and he's... just... gorgeous!" i looked down at the ground.

"Bella when are you gonna see your self clearly? your not plain-" rose cut alice off "your HOT bella. if i didn't have emmett, and went that way..." she wiggled her eye brows at me and we all started laughing. the conversation dropped for now, but i knew they would bring it up again.

It was just the three of us. we were on our way back from our quick hunt because i was thirsty, the girls said they would tag along and we could have a little girl time, but there was another reason, none of the family wanted me to hunt alone. because i was the youngest when i was changed and kept some of my human traits, everyone was more protective of me. surprisingly i didn't mind.

I could hear edward playing the piano, it was a new tune, soft and light. when we stepped into the house i went right up to the music room where Edward's piano was. i quietly opened the door and closed it just as quiet behind me. i knew he knew i was here, but he kept playing. there was room on the piano bench next to him, where i always sat. i quietly sat there and watched his hands as he played. his hands memorized me, they looked so graceful in a way when he played.

When the song came to an end, neither of us said anything for a moment. but i broke the silence, "thats was really beautiful, edward." i spoke quiet, "what was it?" i asked. "its... a lullaby. i... wrote it... for you, Bella." i gasped at his words. he... wrote me... a lullaby... i quickly turned my head to look at him. his eyes were smothering and i got lost in them. neither of us realized that we were leaning closer to each other, or maybe it was just me, because Edward captured my lips in his own. i took me a second to respond to him, but i did kiss him back. Our lips moved together perfectly. my arms found there way up to his neck and my hands to his hair, pulling him closer to me. his arms wound around my waist, pulling me closer to him. Some how i ended up straddling him, and we were in a full out make out session.

Edward pulled away from me at some point, and i felt hurt, i knew he could see it in my eyes. "what's wrong?" i asked. "nothing bella, i just don't want to go any further. at least not here, not now." i nodded, looking down at my hands. He put two fingers under my chin and pulled my head up to look at him, "come out with me tonight. on a date, we can go to seattle, catch an movie and walk around the town. what do you say?" he looked into my eyes. i slowly nodded my head, accepting his invitation. a big smile appeared on his face, he quickly kissed my nose. " we can leave at six." i bit my lip and smiled, nodding my head in agreement. " i'll have to leave you now, alice heard and it stealing you away to help you get ready. see you at six." right when he finished alice bursted through the doors, smiling all the way, she grabbed my wrist and dragged me off of Edward's lap and towards the door, i turned and waved at him before leaving the room.

* * *

Alice dragged me into her room, rose was already there waiting. "alice we have three hours!" i said to her, because she was rushing around the room like we had ten minutes. "don't worry bella, we will have just enough time to get everything done. you have to shower, then we will do your nails, makeup, hair, and pick out an outfit, then accessories! so much to do and so little time!" and so the torture began.

* * *

** i'll give you guys more soon! my computer totally crashed. i made the mistake my getting lime-wire and it fucked it up. my friend and i now just say that porn is attacking it because the security stuff isn't working so porn icons just randomly show up on the desktop! we later found out it got hacked! so we might be getting a new computer but i wont get any of the info from the old one till after the new year. but i'll try and update before then. just a reminder about my poll! vote people, vote! i pinky promise a long chapter if more people vote. _Disclaimer: by the way Stephanie Meyer owns everything. not me!_**


	7. Chapter 7

I must say, Alice did a great job. I look lovely. She dressed me in a pair of flare jeans, with a white t-shirt that says PINK on the front, and then a PINK zip up sweater. I convinced her to let me where flats, but they had to be ballet flats. But because I didn't have to wear any heels, Alice said it would only be right if she did my makeup. Which didn't take too long, and the time that was spent on it was well worth it.

She put mascara on my lower and upper lashes, and some light eyeliner around my eyes, and some light blush on my cheek bones. "Perfect" Alice said as she stepped back to admire her work. I looked at myself in the mirror for another quick second, before turning to Alice, "thank you, you're the best!" I ran up and hugged her.

"I know. Now don't smug your makeup." She paused to look at the clock, "come on let's get you down stairs, or you're going to be late." She giggled and took my hand, and pulled me out the door and toward the stairs. When we reached the top of the stairs she let go of my hand and gestured for me to go down. She didn't follow behind me, so I figured that Edward was at the bottom of the stairs.

Slowly I descended the stairs, making sure I didn't trip. Even though I was in flats, I'm still a klutz. Once I was off the stairs, I looked up and saw that Edward was standing there, in all his glory. He looked so hansom, his bronze hair was everywhere, but it still looked perfect. He wore dark wash jeans, and a black long sleeve shirt. He looked perfect, and I suddenly felt very… unworthy to even be standing next to him.

I looked down and blushed, embarrassed that I was staring. Two of his fingers went under my chin and lifted it up so that my eyes meet his. "You look beautiful" he said, and I blushed again, "Thank you. You look very nice yourself", I replied. His hand dropped from my face and grabbed my hand, leading me to the door, "we best be doing, the movie is at seven and it will take a little while to get there." Edward said as he opened the door for me.

Edward was wrong, I didn't take very long to get there, and the way he drives we could go there and back in the same amount of time it would take a human to drive there. "What movie are we seeing?" I asked when he parked the car, realizing that I never did find out.

"Pirate Radio" (I know it wasn't in the theater then, but just pretend. Btw I just saw this and it was really funny!) He said is so casually. "What's that? I have never heard of it." I asked as we waited in line to buy the tickets. "You will see, but don't worry; Alice said that you will like it."

Finally we made it up the ticket booth, I tried to pay for my ticket, but Edward wouldn't let. He said it wouldn't be gentlemanly if he let me pay for my own ticket on our date… does he know that it's the 21st century, I may have lived under a rock since I was turned, but I didn't know some about society today.

The movie was great, it was really funny. "now where to?" I asked him as we walked out if the theater. "we are going for a walk around the city, because it close to the holidays the chistmas lights will be up, and there is a big ice skating rink that we can go skate on." he grabbed my hand and intertwined it with his. "how does that sound?" he smiled down at me, "that's sounds perfect." I smiled back.

We continued walking for a little while in a comfortable silence talking every now and then. At one point we played our own version of 20 questions. There were lights hung in the trees and what made it even more perfect is that it started to snow. One flake at a time untill it came down in buckets. When that happened I let go of edwards hand and started to twirl around in the middleof the side walk, just giggling. At one point I stuck my tonge out and tried to catch some snow flakes. Edward just watched me, smiling andlaughing right allong with me.

"there is the ice skating rink" Edward pointed it out to me. It was big, but because we had been walking around for a while it was getting kind of late so it wasn't crouded. Edward had planned this, all of it, right down to the minute. He knew that I didn't have great control, so he planned it later so I could have fun without worrying to much. "you planned this didn't you? Right down to the minute." I asked, a sly smile slid across his face, "you caught me" I giggled, "thank you, it's perfect."

It was around 11 when we left the ice skating rink, and around 11:30 when we finally got home. We walked up to the door hand in hand, I was about to reach for the handle to open the door when Edward pulled me back to him, and wrapped his arms around my waist. "you know, now a days, it is customary you get a good night kiss" he said with a small smile. I stood on my tip toes and touched my lips to his, my arms instinctively going around his neck, while his tightened around my waist bringing me closer to him.

When we broke the kiss of, we were both breathing heavily. After a moment Edward leaned down and gave me, one, two pecks on the lips, "thank you for accompanying me tonight Bella, I have a great time." Edward spoke soft. I knew I was beaming, "I had a great time too, thanks for a wonderful evening."

Edward led me inside, where, no surprise was the family, waiting for us to get home, obviously, wanting details. What a noisy bunch of people! Alice was literally bouncing out of her seat, while poor Jasper tried hopelessly to calm her down. Finally, after just seconds, she couldn't take it anymore, she ran up to me and took my other hand dragged me out of the room, rose was following us, but at a much slower, shaking her head a lightly laughing. I threw a glance at Edward pleading him to help me out of this, but he was already being dragged away by Emmett to play a video game! "Alice! I'm tired, can't we talk in the morning?" I pleaded as she pushed my shoulders down so that I was sitting on my bed. "no, your lucky that you got that time alone on the porch with Edward, I would have dragged you in then, but nobody would let me, not even Carlisle! Now let me pick you out some comfortable pajamas, then you can tell us all about your date!" with a groan I fell back on my bed.

"No Alice, go away! I'm tired!" I wined; all I wanted to do was sleep! "Belllaaaa!" Alice wined; "come on, I'm dying to know!" I couldn't help it, I started giggling at her! I mean she is already dead, technically speaking anyway. Alice huffed "why are you laughing?"

"Alice you are already technically dead" I giggled even more. "Bella you will tell me this instant what happened on your date, or I won't let you sleep at all until you do!" she crossed her arms over her chest and smiled because she knew she just won. i narrowed my eyes at her, but my glare was turned on rose who just sat there and did nothing to help me. "Thanks for the help rose." She smiled and shook her head, "sorry bells, but I won't even argue with Alice when she wants something." I rolled my eyes at her but didn't say anything. "fine, fine Alice, so after we left he took me to….."


End file.
